kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xelak
"I wear this outdated cloak for a reason." -Xelak Xelak is the tenth member of La Lutte, created as a Nobody on August 24 previous to joining the organization. Story Not much is known about Xelak. He lived on a world called Reality's Dawn, which was apparently attacked and destroyed by the Heartless. During the attack, Xelak's somebody was killed and his Nobody was "born" in The World That Never Was. All alone, Xelak was forced to discover his weapon and powers on his own. Having only the faintest glimmer of memories of his home world, Reality's Dawn, Xelak left TWTNW using the corridors of darkness, and began searching for his world, not remembering that it was destroyed. He began his search in Twilight Town, but there it also ended. At Twilight Town, he met a man named Saule, or Xaelus, who was another Nobody like Xelak. He wanted him to join his new Organization, La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. Suspicious at first, Xelak attacked him, and was promptly and quickly defeated. Realizing that joining Xaelus could help him find his world and become more powerful, he agreed. Weapon Xelak's weapon is called the Nullblade, a Nobody sword based on the English hand-and-a-half sword, with Nobody insignias at tip and pommel. Xelak can wield this sword rather well, slashing with it quite quickly and using his high speed to zip around his opponent and hit him before he can be hit. Whenever one of Xelak's opponents is hit by the Nullblade, the damage taken is stolen by the sword and transformed into Nothing Cure, the Nobodies' form of life. This Nothing Cure is stored as Curenergy, and a gauge where the Drive Form Gauge would be measures how much is collected in the blade. With Curenergy, Xelak can use his special moves and heal himself and party members. Personality Although he is mostly upbeat and cheerful, as well as slightly sarcastic and humorous when others are around, overall Xelak's personality trends are a pretty even mix of the aforementioned and a state that isn't quite emo, but does recognize his position as a Nobody. Xelak has changed since joining La Lutte, going from being unsure of his abilities to quite confident in his own power. He is willing help a friend in need in any situation, but often finds a way to make them pay up for it later, either through assistance to himself or divulging information useful to his dual personal misssion. Aside from this, he has a good sense of right and wrong, and, though his feelings have faded, because of his somebody's young age (14) he has managed to keep a good hold on them. While he is whole-heartedly (or not) for the cause of LLPPR, he has many of his own interests in mind and as such often does a bit extra for himself when assigned something, in order to further his quest of finding his homeworld. He also has a desire to become stronger, as he believes that the whole of LLPPR is stronger than him. As for pastimes, when he's not doing LLPPR work, he likes reading and can often be found lounging with a book in his hand. He also likes chemistry, and is currently working on being an alchemist. He isn't as athletic as some of the other members, but is extremely fast because of his small frame. Journal Entry Xelak: La Lutte's #10 and the Nobody of Kale. Uses the Nothingness Cure attribute, which only has beneficial effects on Nobodies. Having become a Nobody at a very young age, he goes all over to search for the meaning of life. It so happened that he was crying in front of the Hollow Bastion computer that Xaelus came to pick him up, but after a fight between the two, Xelak lost. Xelak has a tendency of allying with people whom he knows can help him, and treats Xaelus as his mentor. Abilities Because Xelak's element is a null form of Cure, most of his attacks and abilities have to do with said element, or the support thereof. However, due to the fact that he is a Nobody, he cannot create the Cure element from himself, but rather must steal life force from others, as Curenergy. He can also rob the Nobody's form of life force and use it, although it isn't technically life force. Regardless, he cannot use even true life force to heal non-Nobodies, as he must channel the energy through himself to control it, which converts it into null life. It has been suggested that Xelak neglect to channel it through himself, and send it directly from the Nullblade back, but this could possibly have dangerous results, as such force would be uncontrolled. Sustenance: Xelak hurls his Nullblade at the targeted opponent, Locked-On or not. Damage dealt is equal to a normal attack, but Cure-nergy generated is 2x. MP Cost: 10 Nothing's Relief: Xelak cures himself or another Nobody using the Nullblade. MP Cost: 40% total Cure-nergy Cost: All Description: Cure-nergy for the Nullblade is displayed in a meter where the Drive Gauge would be. Xelak casts Curaga on himself or another Nobody. LP restores is relative to the amount of Cure-nergy stored. Limit Break Pronuntiatio Decuria (lit. "Judgment of Ten") Description: Xelak's most powerful attack. By utilizing the powers of Nothingness, Xelak creates 9 copies of his Nullblade, which hover in the air around him, pointed toward the enemy like spears. Then, at high speed (you usually can't see him) he charges the enemy, performing a horizontal slash with the Nullblade while the nine copies spear the enemy. Once contact occurs, a shockwave is also sent out that slightly damages other enemies. MP Cost: '''90% total '''Damage: 5x normal attack Note: Slight recover time, leaving Xelak vulnerable to attack Quotes Battle "Raid!" (Casting Sustenance) "Wake up! I can't do this all the time!" (Casting Nothing's Relief on an ally) "Relieve!" (Casting Nothing's Relief on self) "My answer." (performing Pronuntiatio Decuria) "Let's finish this!" (HP Critical) Victory "I thought this needed some finishing touches." "Now what am I? Still weak?" "Movin' up!" (defeated another member of La Lutte) "That is my final answer." (won using Limit Break) Defeat "Gaah...I guess...I don't have my health...anymore." "Drat it! Why can't I do this right?!" "Well...I suppose...it wasn't enough." Outside of Battle (Cutscene) "Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself emo...it's more like I recognize my position as a Nobody - a nothing - and so sometimes I fell the need to find myself cutting my wrists...just kidding." - "I wear this outdated cloak for a reason. For some, the darkness shadows them, and then it is gone almost instantly. For others, it resides a while, but eventually leaves. And finally, for some like me, the darkness will never pass, even if we find the thing that took the light with it." - "Just because I'm reading doesn't mean I'm ignoring you. In that case, Delacroix would be ignoring the whole lot of us!" - before-battle conversation with Vector Gray that probably will never happen, but I thought had good dialogue Vector: "Get out of the way!" Xelak: "No. I won't let you lay a finger on the King. As a Keybearer, he is charged with restoring order to the worlds. Maybe if that happens, I could get my heart back. I don't know for sure, but I do know this-" Vector: him off "You know nothing!" Xelak: "I know everything. That single stroke has allowed me to see right through you. You are Heartless, Vector Gray, in all sense in the world. What is different about you is that the heart your darkness entraps is your own, not someone elses's. Yet, at the same time, your shell remains, empty and cut off from the heart its darkness still holds prisoner. Your darkness holds a heart, yet you still have a body and a mind. You are a shell, yet you contain a heart. You are neither Heartless nor Nobody nor even human any longer, Vector Gray. You are a despicable abomination of nature." Vector: "...Very well. I see how it is, Nobody. You chose your fate, and laying hand on my sister is but a minor offense compared to it!" - "Good God...is that troisnyxetienne in a dress?!?" (ha ha just kidding) Themes Since this is a popular occurance now, I've chosen Xelak's "themes". Generic Theme: "New Divide" by Linkin Park Battle Theme: "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day Boss Theme: "Burn it to the Ground" by Nickleback Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters